


Game Night

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Lighthearted, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A motley gang begin a night of drinking activities.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



"Never Have I Ever. Really." Fiona scoffs a laugh; tops off her shot. "Do they hire you Hyperion stooges straight outta high school?"

"Hey - _college!_ " Rhys's robo-arm buzzes. " _Not_ \-- high school. That's not... _weird...!_ Two -- "

...Had he said "one"?

" _Two!_ Why not?" She glances up; he's sitting back in his seat, shrugging. Frowning.

Looking _puppy-eyed._

"It'd... you know... help us get to know each other...?"

"Eh...!" She smirks. She pours his glass.

"...Sash and I know a game that can do that and more.

"Including show us what you're made of."

He stills.

...Rests into a semi-abashed smile.

_Challenge accepted._


End file.
